Sin
Sin is the Tainted Moon, the blood-red moon of a Lunar Eclipse. These Numina may only be taught by Maeljin, and should never be learned by player characters. Tainted Moon Gifts * Bloody Moon (*) - No roll required: Immediately enter Death Rage, and gain +1 to all Physical Attributes. * Gravid Moon (*) - Stamina+Survival+Sin: On success, survive an Abomination pregnancy. * Broken Moon (**) - Savvy+Subterfuge+Sin vs. Resolve+Composure: Provoke another Uratha into Death Rage. * Sickle Moon (**) - Savvy+Occult+Sin: Reduce target's Rage or Renown by one per success for the remainder of the scene. * Dark Moon (***) - Wits+Intimidation+Sin: Target is blinded, deafened, and insensate for one turn per success. Gifts of Agony * Stoicism (*) - Composure+Survival+Sin: Reduce wound penalties by 1 per success for the remainder of the scene. * Barbed Arrow (*) - Savvy+Intimidation+Sin - Composure: Cause the target a -1 die wound penalty per success for the remainder of the scene. * Pangs of Anguish (**) - Presence+Medicine+Sin - Stamina: Cause the target one bashing damage per success, which cannot be healed or regenerated for one scene. * World of Pain (**) - Savvy+Occult+Sin - Resistance: Cause a spirit a -1 die wound penalty per success for the remainder of the scene. * All-Consuming Excruciation (***) - Savvy+Empathy+Sin vs. Resolve + Composure: the target gains one flaw or derangement per success. Gifts of Disease * Fever Dreams (*) - Presence+Medicine+Sin: Reduce target's Mental and Social Attributes and Initiative by 1 per success for the scene. * Virulent Rage (*) - Savvy+Expression+Sin – Composure: Target enters Death Rage or frenzy. This effect is spread by touch. * Pestilent Agony (**) - Wits+Medicine+Sin: Sacrifice regeneration for one scene to spread Virulent Rage with each attack. Anyone who suffers its effects is also unable to regenerate and is at -1 die per wound to resist Death Rage until the wounds heal naturally. * Lingering Bite (**) - normal attack roll: The attack's damage cannot be regenerated or healed supernaturally. * Wasting Sickness (***) - Savvy+Medicine+Sin: become the carrier of a disease with one Virulence per success for the rest of the scene. Gifts of Weakness * Reflection (*) - Wits+Empathy+Sin: Reduce all dice pool penalties by 1 per success, and always have at least one die to roll on any task. * Swallow Heart (*) - Composure+Larceny+Sin - Composure: Change the target's Vice for one scene per success, and cause a degeneration roll. * Coward's Soul (**) - Resolve+Empathy+Sin - Resolve: The target takes one point of casual Morale damage per success, ignoring Sanity. * Hidden Self (**) - Composure+Subterfuge+Sin: Reduce all attempts to read the character by 1 die per success for the remainder of the scene. * Wrack (***) - Wits+Intimidation+Sin - Composure: The target takes one point of intimate Morale damage per success, ignoring Sanity. Gifts of Wounding * Wound-Born (*) - None: Reside within Wounded places without penalty. Lord of the Wounds (*) - Savvy+Politics+Sin: Gain +1 die per success to deal with Maeljin and Demons for the remainder of the scene. * Blessing of Pain (**) - Savvy+Medicine+Sin vs. Stamina: Cause the target a -1 die wound penalty per success for the remainder of the scene. * Siphon Suffering (**) - Savvy+Empathy+Sin - Composure: Gain one Essence per success; may use whenever someone indulges their Vice. * Communion with the Wounds (***) - Logic+Survival+Sin: Gain one piece of evidence per success about any local spiritual corruption.